This invention relates generally to spectroscopic systems. More particularly, in one embodiment, the invention relates to a spectroscopic system for characterizing test specimens using a plurality of spectral data types.
Spectral analysis of biological specimens has been used for disease diagnosis. In general, spectra are recorded as values of amplitude, typically measured as a response to an excitation, as a function of wavelength (or the inverse of wavelength, namely frequency). In the field of spectral analysis, different kinds of information are conveyed by different spectral types. For example, fluorescence spectra are recorded using a source of excitation illumination that is absorbed by a specimen and that causes the specimen to emit a fluorescence spectrum that depends in part on the transfer of energy within and among atoms and/or molecules in the specimen. An illumination source for use in observing and recording fluorescence spectra generally operates at a selected monochromatic wavelength, or a narrow range of wavelengths. Different sources of illumination that operate at different wavelengths can excite different constituents of a specimen. In addition, different sources of illumination that operate at different wavelengths can excite the same constituent with different efficiencies. Thus, a fluorescence spectrum can depend on both the excitation wavelength that is used to illuminate a specimen and on the composition of the specimen itself. Other effects also play a role in determining a fluorescence spectrum, for example, instrumental effects, effects relating to polarization of the illumination, or thermal effects.
Some progress has been made in using various optical spectral methods for analysis of test specimens, including biological specimens. However, the wide variety of physical and chemical influences present in a test specimen that play roles in determining an observed spectrum make difficult both the choice of a suitable illumination source, and the interpretation of the resulting spectrum. This is in part true because there are so many influences on the kind and amount of information that an optical spectrum conveys that it is hard to find clear cause and effect relationships among the multitude of competing influences.
The invention provides methods of determining the disease state of a biological specimen based upon a reflectance spectrum residual derived by subtracting from a reflectance spectrum obtained from a test specimen an average reflectance spectrum obtained from a plurality if healthy specimens. In a preferred embodiment, members of the plurality of healthy specimens are determined to be healthy based upon the fluorescence spectra emitted by those samples. Typically, the specimen to be tested exhibits a fluorescence spectrum that is not characteristic of healthy tissue.
The reflectance spectrum residual provides a criterion for diagnostic classification of a specimen that is judged to be indeterminate in classification by its fluorescence spectrum alone. Accordingly, methods of the invention resolve diagnostic ambiguities created when a specimen produces a fluorescence spectrum that is not characteristic of a healthy tissue. Similarly, methods of the invention are also useful to resolve diagnostic ambiguities created when the fluorescence spectrum of a test specimen is not characteristic of any known disease state.
In one aspect, the invention provides a method of determining a condition of a test specimen. The method comprises recording both fluorescence and reflectance spectra from specific specimen. The method then comprises identifying a plurality of specimens having a fluorescence spectrum characteristic of a known condition; obtaining an average reflectance spectrum based upon the plurality of first test specimens; obtaining a reflectance spectrum from a test specimen that produces a fluorescence spectrum that is not characteristic of the known condition; and obtaining a reflectance spectrum residual by subtracting the average reflectance spectrum from the reflectance spectrum obtained from the test specimen. Determination of the condition of the test specimen is based upon the reflectance spectrum residual. In a preferred embodiment, the condition of the test specimen is based upon an amplitude of one or more features of the reflectance spectrum residual. For purposes of the invention a xe2x80x9cconditionxe2x80x9d is a state of disease, including a healthy state or simply the physiological makeup of the specimen and/or the patient from whom it was obtained.
In one embodiment, the plurality of specimens producing the average reflectance spectrum comprises tissue specimens and the test specimen is a tissue specimen of the same type. In one embodiment, the tissue specimens are human cervical tissue specimens, the condition of which is healthy, and the condition of the test specimen is determined by methods of the invention. In one embodiment, cervical tissue producing the average reflectance spectrum are selected from normal squamous tissue, metaplasia, mile cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN I), and moderate to severe cervical intraepithelial neoplasia (CIN II/III). In another embodiment, methods of the invention further comprise obtaining additional optical information from the test specimen, and evaluating the additional optical information in comparison to the fluorescence spectrum and the reflectance spectrum from the test specimen to determine the condition of the test specimen. In one embodiment, the additional optical information is video information. In another embodiment, the additional optical information is an optical image.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a spectroscopic system for determining a condition of a test specimen. The system comprises a data collection module that collects a fluorescence spectrum characteristic of a known condition from each of a plurality of first specimens, observes a reflectance spectrum from each member of the plurality, and observes a reflectance spectrum from a test specimen that is observed to produce a second fluorescence spectrum that is not characteristic of the known condition. The system further comprises a computation module that computes an average reflectance spectrum based upon each member of the plurality of first specimens, and that computes a reflectance spectrum residual by subtracting the average reflectance spectrum from the reflectance spectrum obtained from a test specimen, and an analysis module that determines the condition of the test specimen based at least in part upon the reflectance spectrum residual.
The foregoing and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and from the claims.